


DJ Johnny

by Disoryented



Series: Roommates [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: Jaemin's eyes cast up to the sky. "Seriously Mark. It's not hard. Just fuck him.""Just fuck him?" Mark looks at him like he's crazy, “Have you not been listening to me??" That's just it. Mark doesn't just want to fuck him. Mark wants to... Mark wants to fucking .. God he can't even think about it. He plants his face against the table again. "I don't just want to fuck him."
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Roommates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853089
Comments: 12
Kudos: 334





	DJ Johnny

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
> It's me! 
> 
> Okay I promise I'm working on Willing To. I just need a break and stuff is a bit hectic so what better way to let off steam than JOHNMARK WOOP WOOP.
> 
> Some points!  
> 1\. Sorry for mistakes! (It's 5AM LMAOO)  
> 2\. I had this idea while watching Sunny Side Up. I also listened to it when writing this. :)  
> 3\. This was supposed to be a quick 2k pwp. Now look at it. sdhfvah
> 
> Anyway  
> ENJOY!! (*^▽^*)

_Now Playing: Adieu – Tchami_

◄◄⠀▐▐ ⠀►►⠀

"I may have somewhere."  
  
That's how it had started.  
  
"Well kind of. I am not sure if you'd-"  
  
"I'll take it!" Mark was practically jumping at the offer. Anything that would get him a place before he was kicked out if his old place. He was desperate. They hadn't given him nearly enough time. A simple we need the space and be gone by next month. He had a week left. "Anything. Anywhere I'll take it."  
  
Taeyong gave him a sad smile. He knew the man would have taken him in if he had the room. He had room before, but now it was occupied by a certain Nakamoto Yuta, a japanese exchange student that he had grown quite fond of. Mark wasn't kicking him out, but he also refused to go back to the hellish dorms, but he was also not going to ask his parents to raise his allowance. They had enough on their plate already.  
  
"Okay-," Taeyong starts. The pay is about the same, but he's loud.  
  
"Loud?"  
  
"Well no. He himself isn't that loud, but the music he plays-"  
  
"It's fine hyung. I play remember. It should be fine. I can deal with a little music." Mark is already stuffing his hotdog in his mouth because he just glanced at the time and noticed that he's about to be late for class. "I have to-," he says around a mouthful of bread. "I have nowhere else to go."  
  


  
\---  
  


  
Apparently it's one of Taeyong's close friends that's renting the room in his small apartment. Mark has heard about him before, but has never met him.  
  
"Johnny is out-," his hyung supplies when he is driving Mark over to the man's apartment. He has a gig.  
  
"A gig?"  
  
Taeyong smiles. "Yeah. He's a DJ besides majoring in photojournalism."  
  
"That's an odd combination. Is that why you said he's loud?"  
  
"Yeah- He mixes his music regularly."  
  
"Cool," Mark supplies, “So. DJ Johnny?”

Taeyong smiles, eyes still on the road as he nods. “DJ Johnny.”

The ride is fairly silent after that until they have to carry the little stuff Mark has up to the small apartment.  
  
At first glance it seems quite plain, but then he catches the camera on the small coffee table, pictures and notes scattered beneath, the abandoned mug on the counter and the speakers in the corners of the small living room when he walks back and forth. The bathroom is small and so is his room, but he has next to nothing and it's clean. That's the best he can hope for.  
  
"Do you want me to stay?" Taeyong asks as Mark tests the mattress on the single bed. He bounces on it a bit before he replies.  
  
"Nah. I can just get settled in. Plus-," he looks up and smiles. "-didn't you have plans with Yuta?"  
  
Taeyong purses his lips, crosses his arms. "I like hanging out with you too Mark."  
  
"Yeah, but you like-" his brows furrow, "Haven't you been talking about it all week? I'd hate to be the one to ruin your time together. Especially since you've been look-"  
  
"Goodbye Mark," Taeyong cuts him off and Mark laughs as his hyung turns in the doorway.  
  
"See you hyung! Tell Yuta hi for me!"  
  


  
-

  
The rest of the afternoon is quiet and Mark uses it to walk around. Check the cabinets, the cleaning supplies, determines that he should get toilet paper because there are only two left and he just moved in.  
  
He doesn't dare touch any of Johnny's things. Let alone go near the man's room. (Common decency) Also he really needs this place to survive the wilderness that is college.  
  
He ends up just doing his assignments, some new, some over dew and orders a cheap dinner. Again it's better than nothing and he isn't about to raid Johnny's resources. (Again, common decency and he's trying to make a good first impression.)  
  
He actually planned on introducing himself when the man got home, but when it reaches 01:35 AM and the front door has not opened Mark thinks he should head to bed.  
  
He's already showered, cleaned, turned off the lights and purses his lips as he looks at the door, glasses on the tip of his nose. Maybe he could wait just ten more mini- _he passes out_. Only jolting awake when the door creaks like it did when he and Taeyong entered.  
  
He jolts up in shock and scrambles for his phone, checks the time. 02:30 AM. Jesus. Isn't Johnny also a student?  
  
The man stills in the doorway. There is a bag slung over his shoulder, something large under his arm and Mark can tell he is tired just by his posture. It is silent for a moment and Mark realizes he is the new one in _Johnny's apartment_ and the first thing he blurts out is.  
  
"Hey."  
  
His voice is riddled with sleep and he wants to clear it, but is somehow afraid to? It's so quiet.  
  
The lights flick on and Mark groans, eyes squeezing shut at the onslaught of artificial light. "Oh yeah," a deep, tired voice comes, "Taeyong's friend." There is a pause in which Mark blinks to get his poor eyes used to the light only to choke on his own spit when Johnny continues with. "Mark right?"  
  
He _is_ tired, eyes droopy as he looks at Mark, large frame taking up most of the room just by standing there. He moves inside and shuts the door, hand twisting as he turns his key.  
  
"I hope the room is okay," he continues as he slips his bag off his shoulder, rest the large object against the wall. He's sporting a simple black t-shirt and jeans, hair falling in his eyes as he bends to take off his shoes.  
  
There are earphones around his neck which remind him of Johnny’s occupation and Mark's eyes trail to the large bicep that flexes a bit as Johnny runs a hand through his hair to push the long strands out of his face.  
  
He's hot. Fuck. Shit. _This wasn't part of the plan._  
  
"Did I startle you?" Johnny doesn't seem bothered by his lack of reply. "Sorry. I wasn't trying to be quiet. Not used to having a roommate."  
  
Oh.... yeah.... _roommates_...  
  
Mark sucks in breaths as his mouth tries to formulate a coherent sentence. "No. Nah. It's cool- Fine. I just passed out on accident. I was-" he stops. _Waiting for you to come home._ That sounds weird Mark don't say that.  
  
Johnny looks up for only a moment, before he pulls a cup put of the cupboards and fills it with water. Mark watches him take a pill (Which is most likely an Advil) and chuck back the water like it's nothing. It's water Mark. Get it together.  
  
"Well-," Johnny lifts the cup after he's swallowed everything, lets out a tired noise and chucks it in the sink. "-pleasure Mark. Good night." With that his large, tired frame saunters across the room and Mark watches him (basically) kick in his door and crash on his bed.  
  
Mark stares a moment, two moments, _many_ moments. Johnny doesn't move. One of his legs is hanging off the edge of the bed. It looks uncomfortable.  
  
When Mark _does_ finally get up he holds his breath as he walks to the light switch, flicks it like it's a ticking time bomb and sneaks to his room like he's not trying to rouse..... well a fucking bear. Johnny makes no movement and Mark lets out a breath of relieve and groans when he's shut the door behind him.  
  
This is not what he thought Johnny looked like.  
  


  
\---  
_Now Playing: You Know You Like It – AlunaGeorge_

◄◄⠀▐▐ ⠀►►⠀

  
To his surprise Johnny is up before him.  
  
_Bare chested_ , _just showered_ , _hair dripping_ _with a towel_ on the small couch as he writes something down. There is a cup of coffee next to him and when he pulls it to his lips he notices Mark.  
  
"Oh, good morning."  
  
"Hey," Mark croaks and prays to the Gods of Valhalla that his basketball shorts are not sticking up. Day two with Johnny. Try not to get hard mission: _Failed._  
  
"Bathroom is all yours. Don't turn the faucet for the tap open all the way. It won't close."  
  
"Oh." He was lucky enough to not have done so last night. "Anything else?"  
  
"Hmm, you know the rent. I don't know if you're picky about sharing food, but I'm not. Just make sure to leave some for me or buy more."  
  
"I'm not picky. I can buy groceries."  
  
"Sweet!" He turns a page. "Also I leave my stuff around, but that doesn't mean I don't know what I have." Mark gulps. Does he really think Mark would- "Likewise I won't touch your things." -To be honest it would be an experience- "Do all that, be chill and we should have no problems." -Mark your bottom self is showing.  
  
Johnny looks up at him and in the morning sun that is seeping through the thin curtains he notices his eyes are a soft honey brown. God that bottom lip looks-  
  
"Yeah," Mark forces out, "Sounds good."  
  
Johnny smiles then, a slight tilt of his lips and then he closes his notebook. "Sorry about last night. I was tired," he comes up slowly and Mark is staring knifes at Johnny's cute nose to not look down at the hard pecks and washboard abs he can see in his peripheral vision. "I'm John. John Suh," he sticks out a large hand, "but everyone calls me Johnny."  
  
Mark takes his hand and sucks in a breath when his eyes run down the man’s frame to make sure he grabs his hand and not _something else_. He swallows hard when his eyes scrape over his navel and the trail of hairs running down into the towe-  
  
_Exodus nine, verse sixteen: But I have raised you up for this very purpose, That I might show you my power and that my name might be proclaimed in all earth._  
  
He gives a smile as he recites his favorite bible verse over and over, "Mark Lee."  
  


  
\-----  
_Now Playing: Take It – Dom Dolla_

◄◄⠀▐▐ ⠀►►⠀

  
Mark gets to experience what Taeyong meant by loud quite quickly when he startles awake to _Take It by Dom Dolla_ on a Saturday morning.  
  
He ends up listening to it play out before he rolls out of bed and when he opens his door Johnny is stood over the small kitchen table, the large object that he now realizes is a turntable, placed on it and connected to the surrounding speakers in the room. He has his earphones on, head bopping a bit out of tune to the actual music playing.  
  
Mark guesses he's mixing and chooses to leave him be, but when he makes for the bathroom Johnny spots him and hums, eyes growing a bit.  
  
"Mark hey. Morning- Check this out for me."  
  
Mark has two seconds to decide it isn't a question when Johnny places a hand on his shoulder and literally drags him to the turntable. "W-what?" He stammers, the luxury of standing so close to Johnny being appreciated as he stares up at the man.  
  
"Listen to this," Johnny says and easily removes his earphones, hooks them over Mark's ears. The music seeps in immediately and Mark blinks at the EDM mix.  
  
"Uh-," he says after a moment. "I don't know anything about mixing music. I-"  
  
Johnny laughs, shakes his head. "You don't need to. Does it sound alright?"  
  
Mark's mouth opens a bit before he nods and Johnny smiles again, retrieves his earphones. "Thanks. I wasn't sure and you're right here-," he hooks them around his neck, Mark notices his ears are pierced. "Hope you don't mind if I randomly yank you to listen to my bad mixes."  
  
"That wasn't bad," Mark blurts out immediately. He feels the blush creeping up his face. It wasn't though. He wasn't lying. Johnny gives him that small smile again and Mark, gestures with his hands, points to the bathroom before he makes himself scarce.  
  
Luckily he doesn't have to be home that day. He has an assignment to finish with Dejun and is out all day. When he returns Johnny is out. He's a bit disappointed, but wonders if Johnny usually has gigs. If he does that is actually impressive. Mark may have to ask him to listen to his stuff.... When he isn't too chicken shit to ask.  
  
  


  
\-----  
_Now Playing: Pink + White – Frank Ocean_

◄◄⠀▐▐ ⠀►►⠀

  
In all honesty Johnny is a great roommate. The only downside is the music but it doesn't bother Mark at all. So this is a straight win.  
  
Now the actual problem that isn't really a problem, but is actually a _Mark problem_ , is that he is developing a crush and it is quite literally coming in like that tidal wave from Interstellar.  
  
Johnny doesn't seem to care that Mark is there and the mornings with him walking around in either his towel, boxers, sweats ( _anything without a shirt God damn it_ ) is a usual thing.  
  
As if that isn't bad enough when Mark wakes up first sometimes his door is wide open and Mark can see him sleeping peacefully in the bundle of sheets on his bed. Mind you apparently Johnny has plushies, that Mark somehow missed and he quite literally almost combusted when a small fish was stuffed under the man's arm.  
  
_To make it even worse!_ Johnny cooks. "He's a great chef," Mark basically sobs. Jaemin gives him a look of pity. "I told him I couldn't really cook and he _offered_ to cook. Said he didn't mind. Jaemin do you have any idea what it is like waking up to breakfast _and_ hot man. Do you?!"  
  
Jaemin's eyes cast up to the sky. "Seriously Mark. It's not hard. Just fuck him."  
  
"Just fuck him?" Mark looks at him like he's crazy, “Have you not been listening to me??" That's just it. Mark doesn't just want to fuck him. Mark wants to... Mark wants to fucking .. God he can't even think about it. He plants his face against the table again. "I don't just want to fuck him."  
  
He really doesn't.  
  
The months are actually going by so much faster than he though and if anything Mark has grown too fond of Johnny to even consider moving out. He's just so--- lovable?  
  
I mean don't get him wrong. The man is built like a fucking tank and Mark wants to be the enemy troops, but he also had this incredible charm to him.  
  
He always spoke to Mark with this soft tone even though his voice was deep, has asked Mark to get coffee on multiple occasions now. Mark knows his mix by heart and when he ordered one for Johnny the man had placed a hand to his chest, faked sadness and wiped away a nonexistent tear.  
  
He teaser Mark. Mark can't stand it, but he doesn't want Johnny to stop. _Ever._ The man ruffles his hair now, snickers when Mark groans, but also keeps asking him if his songs sound okay. Mark has heard nicks in them from time to time and Johnny seems grateful that Mark manages to point it out to him.

Heck they end up laughing together, because on a particularly good day Mark started dancing to _I wanna do by Dubdisko_ while Johnny was mixing. He talks to him about his course and how his professor is pain in the ass. Nights spend in the living room while Johnny works on his pictures and Mark plays his guitar become his favorite.

-

  
  
"Why do you DJ?"  
  
Johnny stops from where he was about to put his earphones back on. They are in front of the turntable again. It's Wednesday. Mark has just gotten back from campus. Johnny hooks his earphones around his neck instead, turns a knob and flicks a dial so the next song can ease in. "I like it."  
  
"Just like? Doesn't it make you tired? Sometimes you come home really late and then still manage to be awake at seven."  
  
Johnny smiles. "It does, but I really enjoy doing this. There is something about standing up there and seeing everyone enjoying themselves that makes me happy," he runs his finger over the edge of his turntable, "There is one thing though."  
  
"What?" Mark asks curiously.  
  
"I wish I knew someone that could take pictures as well as me to snap the shots of the parties I play at," he laughs, "Can't have it all."  
  
Mark stands there and watches Johnny mix for a moment before he says. "I'd love to see you play at a party once." Johnny's head turns to him, a surprised gleam in his eyes. Mark smiles. "I'm no expert, but I could take some pictures for you."  
  
  


  
He never gets the time to go. School has him gasping for air with only his mouth above water and because of this he hardly sees Johnny either.  
  
His breakfast is always there and so are his other meals, but Mark is kind of upset when he doesn't even wake up anymore to Johnny coming home at ass o'clock.  
  
It's on a particular morning that he decides to just skip school because honestly fuck that professor, that he wakes to Johnny, but instead of EDM it is quite calming. He blinks a few times, stares out his window and notices how grey the sky is.  
  
He strains his ears to listen more closely and realizes it's a piano. His brows furrow and he gets up, slowly opens the door. The main living space is empty, but Johnny's door is open and he quietly follows the music.  
  
He's a bit confused, because (first) he's never seen the keyboard. Granted Mark has never actually been in Johnny's room and it's placed out of sight. (And second) Johnny plays?  
  
"You play?" He asks just as his brain echoed and Johnny jumps in his seat. "Oh God sorry!"  
  
Johnny looks at him wide eyed, a hand over his heart. "Dude! You scared the shit out of me. Why the hell are you home??"  
  
Mark looks at Johnny apologetically. "I'm really sorry. I decided to stay home today."  
  
"Why? Are you sick?" Johnny asks concerned now and Mark's heart flips.  
  
"No, just tired. Also figured I'd give my mom a call before she goes to bed. Need it."  
  
Johnny's brows furrow. "Before she goes to bed?"  
  
"Yeah," Mark's brows furrow, "I'm from Vancouver. I thought I mentioned that."  
  
Johnny seems even more surprised than him. _"You're from Canada?"_ Johnny asks in English and it sounds so natural Mark blinks.  
  
"Yeah.. wait are you?"  
  
"I'm from Chicago."  
  
"You're from Chicago??"  
  
"What? Does that seems so unbelievable?"  
  
"No actually that explains so many things."  
  
"You mean like your accent?" Johnny raises a brow.  
  
"Shut up," Mark replies without a beat.  
  
"Make me."  
  
Oh no... That sounds so much hotter in English. Fuck. Mark swallows and instead of trying to throw another jab at the man decides to ask. "So you play?"  
  
Johnny's face softens. "Yeah," he starts, "Have since I was a kid."  
  
"That's so cool," Mark admires. "I only started when I was like thirteen."  
  
"Guitar you mean," Johnny replies.  
  
"Yeah.”

“You should play more. You’re good at it.”

“You really think so?”  
  
"There are pauses between music," he grins, a finger coming up to gesture around the room. "And the walls are thin. You heard me play. So that mean I can hear you play too."  
  
Mark shakes his head. "Right."

That evening they talk about their home. Johnny’s long legs outstretched over the floor and Mark a top the couch while they eat pizza. There is a moment where Johnny is talking about something he did in middle school and Mark stares at him in silence, smiles.  
  


  
\-----  
_Now Playing: Edge Of Desire – John Mayer_

◄◄⠀▐▐ ⠀►►⠀

  
The walls are indeed thin.  
  
Mark figures it out in the worst/best way possible.  
  
He startles awake and blinks in the darkness of his room. He's confused at first, but then it comes again, loud before it is muffled.  
  
A moan.  
  
Mark's entire fucking body freezes, before goose bumps break out over his skin. The moan comes again and then another. Soft, sensual. A woman. _Fuck._  
  
He just lays there in silence for a few minutes. Listen to the sounds. The soft pants. Fuck how much time has passed?  
  
He's hard.  
  
He's hard because he can hear Johnny fucking a girl right on the other side of the thin wall separating their rooms. It sounds- Another moan, long and drawn out. - good.  
  
Mark wants to cry. It's suddenly too hot. His heart is thumping in his throat when he reaches down into his shorts, suppresses a hiss when he rubs the tip and coats his fingers in precum.  
  
This is okay right? He can just get off once. It's not so bad. He grips his shaft and bites his lip when the moans get louder. The small breaths the woman is taking making his chest constrict, his hand speed up.  
  
He wonders what Johnny looks like. Strong muscles tensing, eyes hooded, covered in sweat. His toes curl at the image. At what the man would look like above him, would he moan? Would he whisper sweet noth-  
  
There is a chuckle and if Mark could in any way shape or form explain how he feels in this moment it's like he's been shot with a Russian Orsis T-5000 sniper rifle.  
  
"Feel good baby?" The words come and Mark clamps his hands over his mouth to stop the moan that would fall otherwise, bites his lip so hard he swears it'll break skin.  
  
"You want me to stop? You wanted this right? Aren't you going to take it?" There is a moan and Mark turns to grind his cock into his sheets. It isn't nearly enough, but he refuses to let Johnny hear him. Can’t begin to imagine the things the man might say, the might do.  
  
There are soft hushes and Mark can clearly hear that she is nearing. He pants, his chest hurts as he grinds his hips against the sheets to the sound of Johnny's creaking bed, turns completely to grind it down hard. Listen for anything more he can hear and then there is a soft grunt a hum. "Would you let me fuck you a second time?"  
  
Mark's spine may break under the pressure those words have.  
  
  


  
She's pretty. Mark thinks when she walks out the next morning.  
  
She startles a bit at the sight of him, a soft gasp as her pretty eyes widen.  
  
"Oh. Mark," comes Johnny's sleep riddled morning voice and he towers behind her. She moves a bit and he walks in. Mark wordlessly gesturing to the mug he made Johnny on the counter. “Good morning,” the man mumbles, smiles before he takes a sip, "You're up early. Usually you sleep in."  
  
"Don't get used to it," Mark jokes. In truth he hadn't been able to fall asleep after that. Even after the silence had fallen and the only thing filling the air was Johnny's soft snores.  
  
"This is Mark," Johnny says, turns to lean his large immaculate frame against the counter for all to see. There are no hickies. A win. Also a loss. Mark isn't going to say why he thinks those things, doesn’t want to think about thinking those things.  
  
"Sorry," Mark apologizes. "I didn't know we had a guest."  
  
He could have made her a cup, but her relieved expression lets him know that she did not want to hear what he clearly did hear, but Mark isn't an asshole. "I can make you some. If you want."  
  
"No thank you," she smiles, "I don't drink coffee."  
  
"Shame," Johnny muses. Mark can't look at him too long.  
  
"I'll be going then. Goodbye Johnny." Johnny pushes himself off the counter. "Oh, no. You really don't have to-" he shakes his head and guides her to the door. Mark tries to ignore the whisper of "Thank you for last night” and the way Johnny's hand rest on her hip, but he literally sees green and turns his head the other way.  
  
When the door opens and her voice comes with a soft, "Goodbye Mark."  
  
He simply replies with, "Goodbye," and maybe it has a little more bite than he intended. Maybe he is a little bit of an asshole.  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
"Hey. You alright?"  
  
Johnny's been a lot more worried about him lately. It upsets Mark, but between college and whatever this thing he feels for Johnny is, he can't deal.  
  
One has to go and clearly that's Johnny. Even the thought just pains him, but he didn't work his ass off to drop out of school because he can't get his shit together.  
  
"I'm good," he mumbles, but really he isn't. He's tired and nearly burnt out. Bless that the last of his exams are soon. He needs a break. "Just a lot going on at school."  
  
"Are you sure that is all of it?"  
  
Johnny has already finished his exams. Lucky. He hadn't been going on any gigs for the past month or so. That just made it harder for Mark because he was home more.  
  
"Yeah, I swear. It'll be better when I'm done. I promise," he replies rubbing a hand over his temple and he feels even more like shit when Johnny heads to bed and silently leaves an Advil and a cup of water on the table.  
  
That evening he plays his guitar on the couch alone. He hopes he isn't disturbing Johnny. The man doesn't come out. So he figures he already fell asleep. Good. He deserves the rest.  
  
It's cold. His fingers casually running over his guitar strings and playing _Tamia's Officially Missing you_ as he think about the bullshit he's been putting himself through.  
  


  
\-----  
_Now Playing: More Than Friends – James Hype_

◄◄⠀▐▐ ⠀►►⠀

  
  
Johnny gets sick of it. He doesn't blame him. Expects it after nothing changes even when Mark has finished his exams.  
  
What he doesn't expect is the way the elder deals with it.  
  
He's sauntering in the apartment, making to go for a walk just to get away and leaving the lunch Johnny has made him on the table like he has with the previous lunches for the past four to five days. He's lost track.  
  
He's opening the door when the handle slips from his grasp and it claps back shut.  
  
"Mark," Johnny says and he sounds upset. Mark is kind of afraid to turn, stares at the large hand against the withering wood and gulps. He figures he deserves this. Johnny doesn't move, so eventually Mark turns.  
  
Johnny does look upset and Mark casts his eyes down in shame. He doesn't like seeing Johnny upset. He hasn't very often, but in the past six to seven months of living here he has a handful of times. He doesn't like that he is the reason.  
  
"Mark what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," he shakes his head, stares at the worn out Nike logo on Johnny's chest.  
  
"Mark," Johnny says again and now he can hear the worry. Johnny's hand drops, but he doesn't move so Mark can go. "Did I do something?"  
  
_God._  
  
"We were getting along so well in the beginning. What changed?"  
  
"I'm serious John. Nothing is wrong," he forces a smile as he glances up, "Just a little tired."  
  
"You've been tired for weeks now Mark. Do you want to go to the doctor?"  
  
"No. I'm not sick Johnny. I just-"  
  
"What is it then? Tell me. I'm your friend aren't I?"  
  
Those words make Mark's eyes snap up and he takes a breath through his slightly parted lips. It hasn't even been that long. It really hasn't and yet as Johnny stands here in front of him, eyes worried and pleading for Mark just to give him something he realizes it feels like he's known him for years.  
  
That makes it all the worse.  
  
"You _are_ my friend," Mark whispers, "Probably my best-," he bites his lip. Johnny's eyes dart between Mark's pupils in rapid succession. They really are so beautiful.  
  
"You are my friend-," he repeats and he chokes when he hears his voice waver, "-and that's the problem."  
  
_I don't just want to be your friend._  
  
"I think I should move out."  
  
"What?" comes Johnny's abrupt answer, "No."  
  
"That's not for you to decide Hyung," Mark's eyes widen, "I mean-"  
  
"Hyung?" Johnny repeats this time and his eyes soften, "You called me hyung."  
  
Mark sucks in a breath and purses his lips in frustration. He's wanted to for awhile now. This was not the proper time for him to slip up. "I should go."  
  
"Why? Why do you keep running??"  
  
"I am not running," Mark defends himself as he tries to open the door again. Johnny's hand comes against it again and it shakes. Mark clicks his tongue and turns.  
  
"Move," he grits and by the way Johnny's brows furrow in fury he know he shouldn't push this way. Yet he shoves the elders chest and frees himself from the confines of his space.  
  
"Hey!" Johnny yells when Mark makes for his bedroom door. His.. in Johnny’s apartment. Ha funny- Mark pays Johnny no mind. He's upset and he knows not to say anything when upset, but Johnny yanks his wrist to turn and stop him. "Look at me Mark!"  
  
Mark's nose scrunches in fury, "Why don't you understand that I don't want to talk!?" he burst out. He’s tired. He’s- He’s sad.  
  
"Because you keep lying to me about being okay! You clearly aren't!"  
  
"That's none of your business!"  
  
"As your friend _it is_ my business!"  
  
"I can't stand you!!" Mark grits and he tries to yank his arm free, "Let go!"  
  
Johnny yanks him forward and towers over him when he says, low and furious, "Make me."  
  
"Ugh!" Mark lets out and he on impulse plants a fist against Johnny's chest, "Fuck! Why!? Why do you keep asking?! Being here is already hard! I can't do this anymo-"  
  
He's silenced with a kiss. A hard kiss that takes his breath away and makes all the fight leave his body, frame sagging in Johnny's arms. His lips are as soft as he imagined and he marvels at how Johnny does in fact taste like coffee.  
  
"I can't either," are the first words Johnny speaks when they part and only a breath passes before Mark surges up to lock their lips together again in a heated kiss, hands coming up and tangling in Johnny's hair as all his desperation pours out.  
  
Johnny kisses back just as desperate and it makes Mark moan into it. Large hands grip his hips to pull him closer, roam up his shirt to explore the skin of his back and Mark claws at Johnny's shirt.  
  
It takes Johnny no effort to lift Mark and the smaller man mounts himself on top of Johnny like a koala, continues to kiss him as he's carried away.  
  
They don't talk at first.  
  
The room only filling with pants and moans as they rip their clothes off each other. Mark sucks at the skin of Johnny's neck like he needs it to stay alive and multiple items get knocked over in the process of Johnny frantically reaching for the lube he has in his small bedside table.  
  
"When," Mark finally pants after their lips separate for a breath. Johnny presses his to Mark's again, licks into his mouth and the latter sucks the muscle so desperately Johnny groans before he pulls away to say. "Maybe a week in."  
  
"You're fucking kidding me. I hate you," Mark moans as Johnny trails down his cheek, gnaws at the line of his jaw. "You made me suffer for months."  
  
"You made me suffer too," Johnny shoots back, licks into a curve of Mark's neck. It makes him bristle, toes curling. "Do you have any idea how fucking-" Another lick, slower as he laps up Mark's sweat. "-cute you are?"  
  
Mark's brows furrow. He suppresses a shudder. "I am not _cute_."  
  
Johnny hums from where his lips are around the skin of Mark's neck, sucks a hickie there. Mark needs to get his breathing under control.  
  
"You pout when you think. When I let you listen to something and ask your opinion on it," Johnny licks the bruise, moves to a new part, speaks in between suckling Mark's neck like a treat. "You beatbox when you're concentrating, play your guitar when you're sad."  
  
Mark takes in a breath. He was awake that night. He had no idea Johnny’d been watching him as much as he had him. "What else do I do?" he asks when Johnny comes up. Johnny grinds down and Mark chokes on a moan.  
  
"You make me want to fuck you. Fuck you so hard, I can hear that pretty voice moan and your cute face contort in bliss."  
  
Fuck breathing.  
  
Even when Johnny constantly tells him to relax he's taking puffs of breaths through his nose, moaning and arching as Johnny fucks two fingers into him. He praises Mark silently, runs his other hands down his side and appreciates the soft lines of his torso, rubs his thumb against his small rib, hip and then jacks Mark slowly, cock leaking and throbbing as Johnny spreads him open.  
  
It feels amazing. Seriously it's better than he imagined and he bites his lip not to cum, but simultaneously doesn't want Johnny's hand to stop fucking jacking him because lord it's heavenly.  
  
"You know," Johnny muses and Mark is still not over how his hair is falling in his face, lips a bit swollen and red from where Mark went to town. "You're so pretty."  
  
Mark whines when Johnny pulls his fingers out to slowly inch in three. Johnny's fingers are large and Mark whimpers at the stretch, but also moans at that tingle that has been building in his stomach.  
  
"Why are you telling me all this now?" Mark breaths and he looks at Johnny through lid eyes. His hair is starting to stick to his forehead and sweat is collecting on the top of his lip. He swipes his tongue at it and Johnny's fingers curl at the action, causing Mark's head to lull to the side a bit, moan as he's spread farther.  
  
"Because I never got to." Mark can't argue with that logic no matter how flustered it is making him. He purses his lips and sighs, eyes blinking slowly at the nice sensation of Johnny's fingers inside him.  
  
"Can I tell you something then too hyung?" Johnny gives him a small smile, nods to make him go on and Mark runs his eyes over him before he says, "It's so hard not to like you. I tried." He takes in a breath, swallows when Johnny's hand tightens a bit on his hip. "I really did try, but no matter what you did hyung. It just made me like you more. If you asked anything I'd do it," he admits, "be it listening to all the songs on your set list," he runs his fingers over the hand Johnny has on his hip and looks at him slowly. "Or letting you rail me over the kitchen table."  
  
Mark moans out when Johnny presses his fingers deep inside him, prods against his prostate and curls against the bundle of nerves roughly, Mark clenches and whines out, cock twitching. Johnny takes a breath,"Fuck. Please bare with me baby. I can't wait anymore."  
  
Mark coughs, throat getting a bit dry, but he can't dwell on it when Johnny pulls his fingers out to shove his boxers down.  
  
"Oh my God," Mark croaks and Johnny huffs a laugh. He's seen the print of it for a while now, but why does it seem so much bigger now? Hard and curved against Johnny's stomach. There is a vein running up the back of his shaft and Mark clenches again just at the sight of the elder rolling a condom on.  
  
That's going to go inside him, Jesus Christ almighty I'm going to die. Fuck. What a good way to go. Johnny strokes himself a few times, lube making the condom shine and he looks up at Mark a bit worried now, like he didn't just say he couldn't wait anymore a moment ago.  
  
"Is this fine?"  
  
Mark curses, head falling back before he pushes himself up, a shiver running up his spine at the cold air. He feels so small in front of Johnny as the man rests on his knees, towers over Mark, but he wouldn't want it any other way as he locks their lips together in a slow desirable kiss.  
  
"I want you to shove yourself so deep in me you disappear," he begs against Johnny's lips and the man sucks in a breath again, hand stilling, but Mark runs his own over the hard shaft, rubs his thumb over the head as Johnny's eyes dilate more. "Will you Johnny hyung? Fuck me until I can't think?"  
  
Johnny doesn't say anything, only moans lowly and it makes Mark shake in anticipation, heart thumping in fear, but also happiness because he isn't the only one dying to have this.  
  
They kiss again, and Mark pulls Johnny down slowly. "Come on," he urges, help the man jack slowly and lays back to guide him to his waiting hole.  
  
When Johnny breaches, Mark tenses so hard, body fighting to stay relaxed as Johnny slips in more, slowly spreads him apart.  
  
Mark clenches his teeth so hard they start hurting until Johnny kisses him, rubs his nose against his cheek. He jacks Mark slowly and when Mark sighs he pushes farther.  
  
"God," Mark peeps when Johnny is fully inside, when he can feel the large cock throbbing in him, "So big."  
  
Johnny's hand grips on Mark's hip, eyes closed and brows furrowed as he mumbles, "Tight."  
  
Mark pants lowly, for Johnny still strokes him slowly and for Mark it feels like forever. He whines, moves his hips and looks at Johnny with pleading eyes when the elder opens his to look at him.  
  
"Come on hyung," Mark begs, "Fuck me."  
  
Mark can see how Johnny takes in a breath, feels his hands shift and run up Mark's thigh to grip and hook it around his hip. Johnny pulls out slowly and inches back in just as slow. The sensations makes Mark suck in a tight breath, clench around Johnny and the elder bites his lip. "So tight."

Mark moans impatiently.  
  
"Please God. Just fuck me," he begs again and it should be embarrassing, but he doesn't care, not when they've actually fucking reached this point. "Hyung," he whines and moans out when Johnny pulls back to thrust in again.  
  
"Don't stop begging," Johnny hisses and he pulls out, thrusts down and grinds against Mark causing the smaller man to choke out.  
  
"Oh please. Yes!"  
  
"Like this?" Johnny asks and his abdomen tightens when Mark nods frantically, chest rising and falling so fast as he moans. They've just started, but he grips Johnny's shoulder, begs for more.  
  
"Yes!" he moans as Johnny builds an unsteady pace, finally fucks him. "Please fuck me more. I can take it! I can hyung, please!"  
  
He actually isn't sure he can, but again. Mark does not care. He cries out when Johnny starts fucking him harder, _faster._ The slide becoming so smooth he can easily sink all the way into Mark and pull out to do the same over and over again.  
  
Mark doesn't know what to do. He isn't sure if he's still begging or just uttering broken words between moans and groans as he claws at Johnny's back, sinks the stubs of his nails over the wide shoulders. Urges him to fuck him harder, deeper and gurgles when Johnny grinds into him, rams himself against Mark's ass.  
  
"Is this what you wanted baby?" Johnny moans against his ear. Mark screams out his replies of, "Yes! God yes Hyung I-fuuuuuuuck-k-k- You're so big-It feels so good-It feels so good. Please-don't st- please more-more!"  
  
"More?" Johnny breaths and he can't help rubs his face into Mark's, a shiver running over him. He wanted to ruin Mark, but now the man is ruining him. He pants, plants kisses to Mark's neck, his cheek. "Okay-" he pants. "I'll give you everything."  
  
He pushes himself up easily, unhooks Mark's arms and the man whines at the loss, tries to pull him down again, but pouts cutely when Johnny shakes his head.  
  
His cock throbs in at the sight, continues when he pulls Mark along with him so he can rest on his knees again. "Like this I can see how pretty you are taking my cock."  
  
Mark runs his hands over Johnny's and moans out when the man starts moving without warning.  
  
"Oh! Hyu-" Mark lets out, clenches at the new angle, Johnny grazing his prostate while simultaneously going as deep as he can. "Ju-wai-wo-"  
  
Johnny shakes his head again. "You wanted more baby. Then take it."  
  
Mark's hand move to graze over the sheets, grip as Johnny pulls him onto his cock, Mark's thick thighs hooking over his and flexing. Johnny can't help gripping at them again, hooks around to grab Mark's ass and fuck him like he asked.  
  
"Ooh-Fuck!" Mark moans, arches and Johnny can feel him tensing, smiles at it before he watches Mark's frame shift. Beautiful as he jostles, moans for Johnny, his cock slapping filthily again his stomach.  
  
"Mark," he calls and the man moans, but his head is tilt back into the pillows, the muscles in his neck straining as he groans, swallows and pants through grit teeth.  
  
"Mark," Johnny tries again and when Mark doesn't respond he drives in harder. Mark moans in surprise and shock as he rides up the bed, the whole structure shaking and clapping against the wall once.  
  
"John-" Mark croaks out between moans and his head tilts down a bit, moves as he's fucked into. "-g-hard-B-"  
  
Johnny only hums, fucks in harder as he feels his climax nearing. Mark is still so tight and oh so pretty. He licks his lips, the corner of his mouth twitching in a smile before he snaps his hips forward.  
  
Mark thrashes when he starts hitting that spot deep inside him, splits him in two on Johnny's cock. His hands scramble, come down past his own slapping cock to push at Johnny's stomach, moans when he feels his muscles flexing.  
  
Johnny groans at the sight, loves it so much he unhooks his hands from Mark's ass to grab his wrists and pull them together, hold them there as the bed starts slamming against the wall. "Hyung-hyung-hyung-I'm close!" Mark screams and his cock is red, precum smeared all over his tight stomach.  
  
"Look at me," Johnny voice comes, deep and on edge. Mark's head snaps forward immediately at those words and fuck what a sight that is: Mark Lee taking his cock and looking at him with wild eyes as he's rammed into. Johnny groans, "I'm going to cum in your pretty fucking ass."  
  
Mark lets out something between a moan and a sob, spills at the declaration, clenches as he screams out. His cum plasters over his forearms and stomach as Johnny fucks him and he finally sobs out when the man doesn't stop.  
  
"Hyung-" he hiccups, eyes rolling up a bit, "Johnny-hyung."  
  
Johnny moans at the sight again, hands gripping tighter around Mark's wrists and the man whimpers, whines as the loud slaps fill the air, as the bed squeaks and disrupts the sound of Johnny absolutely losing himself in Mark Lee.  
  
Mark's mouth falls open in awe, face fucked out and drenched as Johnny's eyes close, head tilting back and groaning as he fucks into Mark with abandon, his only goal to cum. If Mark hadn't just cum himself he would at the sight of it or even at the sound, because when Johnny cums he moans so low and hisses as his hips slow a bit, fuck into Mark with a few more thrusts before stilling completely.  
  
Mark can feel him throb and a part of him is sad that he can't feel his cum. Can't feel it fill him up or spill out of his fucked out hole. He stares at Johnny in silence, pants, but whines when the man crashes down on him with all his weight.  
  
Neither of them say anything for the longest while until Johnny sucks in a deep breath and lets out a winded, "Holy shit."  
  
Mark moans at it, limbs boneless under Johnny's weight. They are sticky, sweaty and exhausted, but what the fuck they feel so good they don't even want to move.  
  
"I'm sorry," Mark says after an hour of nothing but breathing. A small part of him was hoping Johnny was asleep, but the man shifts on him, head turning to look at him.  
  
He decides that calm, blissed out Johnny with messy hair is best Johnny and continues with, "I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I didn't want to ruin our friendship."  
  
"Ugh-shut uuup," Johnny whines and he rolls his eyes, "You're ruining the mood." Mark gets this sad look on his face, but Johnny smiles, a sluggish hand coming up to smooth out the furrow between Mark’s brows. "I know," Johnny whispers. He runs his fingers over Mark's lips. "I didn't want to ruin it either."  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
The crowd is quite loud. Mark is happy he got some sleep or else it would have given him a head ache. He runs his fingers over the camera in his hands. The cheers of “ _encore_ ” have died down a bit and he smiles when a hand wraps around his upper arm.  
  
"Did you get any good shots?" Johnny shouts into his ear, rubs at it gently when Mark makes a face. He nods then, grabs Johnny's hand and kisses it before he shouts.  
  
"I did the best I could!" Johnny laughs, Mark can't hear it over the music but he smiles when Johnny pulls him close and plants a kiss to his temple.  
  
"You'd swear I haven't already taught you everything I know!"  
  
Mark goes onto his tippy toes to kiss Johnny's lips. It's just supposed to be a peck, but Johnny follows him down and deepens it, holds his face to kiss him slow and deep the music muting around them for a moment. He smiles again when he pulls away, ruffles a whining Mark's hair and grabs the camera from his hands. Mark presses close and watches Johnny scan through the film.  
  
"Are they okay!?" Mark shouts over the music. Johnny stops at a shot of himself with his hand up, the smoke rising as the hands of the crowd are blacked out because of the club lights. He smiles.  
  
"You did great baby."  
  
  


_Now Playing: QTAH – Mark Lee, Produced by Johnny Suh_

◄◄⠀▐▐ ⠀►►⠀

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/disoryented)|[CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Author's Note:**

> ◕ ◡ ◕


End file.
